


Kitten Playdates and Catch Up Sessions

by canicallyoumaddie



Series: Our Story: A Domestic Klance AU [13]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Brotp, Catch up session, Friendship, Gen, Keith and Lance are in an established relationship, Keith and Pidge are best friends, Kitten playdate, Lance is only mentioned by name, M/M, discussing life, some strong language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 10:50:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11183571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canicallyoumaddie/pseuds/canicallyoumaddie
Summary: When the fiancé's away, Keith and Pidge have a playdate with their cats, Mulder and Rover!





	Kitten Playdates and Catch Up Sessions

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a feel-good, Kidge brotp fic. Because we all need Keith & Pidge friendship time. And cats. Definitely cats. <3 I think this may be a couple of chapters, we'll see!

Keith sat on the couch, absent-mindedly petting Mulder as he waited for Pidge. They were having a playdate, which really was a catch-up session in disguise. Ever since the engagement, the two of them hadn’t seen much of each other. Lance was out of town, so Keith was taking advantage of an empty apartment and alone time with his fur baby. 

He got to his feet when he heard a knock at the door, angering the cat in his lap; he winced when claws dug into his flesh, apologizing softly as he crossed the room. Careful to keep Mulder from escaping, he opened the door and ushered Pidge and her cat carrier into the apartment. 

“Hey, how’re you doing?” He asked as Pidge crouched to let Rover free in the living room.

“I’m doing pretty good,” she said, struggling with the latch. “These things are the worst…” she muttered to herself, finally popping the carrier open and letting an angry cat loose. “How are you?” She asked, standing and leaning against the arm of the couch. 

Keith loosely crossed his arms over his chest and shrugged. “Not too bad. Kind of enjoying having the place to myself today.” 

“Oh, yeah. You said Lance was out of town?”

Keith nodded. “He’s actually out for an interview. He’s not too far—only about an hour away—but he was talking to this paper that was interested in hiring him on,” he replied. “The interview is apparently two days, so he’s spending the night there.”

Pidge raised her eyebrows at that, but looked down smiled when she noticed Mulder rubbing his head on her leg. “Yeah? Good for him!”

Keith bit his lip and nodded again. “Yeah, I’m glad that he has this job opportunity—I know he’s been getting a little antsy with what he’s doing right now...but I’m not sure I want to move yet, you know?”

Pidge shrugged and sat on the floor, cross-legged, to let the cats crawl onto her lap. “Well of course-- Shiro’s here, we’re here, and you have your job at the school.” She looked up at him. “Do you know if there are any teachers wanted where his interview is?”

Keith shook his head, joining her on the floor. Rover hopped out of Pidge’s lap and sauntered over to him, aggressively shoving his head into Keith’s palm. “That’s mostly what I’m worried about,” he said, scratching Rover behind the ears, “I’m afraid that we’ll have to live apart while I’m looking for a teaching job. Especially if he has to move to be closer to work. I know it’s not far, and people commute like that every day, but my dad did that for years and it really took its toll…” He sighed heavily.

“Well, hey, at least it’s not far? And if you guys do have to live apart for a little while, then so what? You’ve done it before.” 

Keith considered that. “You’re right, and he was pretty far that time.” 

Pidge sat back. “Exactly. Nothing to worry about!”

“And honestly, we have our entire lives to live together. It will be fine if we end up having to live apart for a short time again.” Keith thoughtfully patted Rover on the head, earning a scratchy meow in response. 

That got Mulder’s attention, and he walked over to investigate what the hubbub was about. Rover didn't watch where he was going and accidentally bumped heads with the calico. Keith attempted to separate the two from each other to avoid any squabbles, and he heard Pidge stifle a giggle. He looked up. “What?”

“You’re surprisingly good at being a cat dad.”

Keith raised an eyebrow. “Oh really?”

Pidge nodded, returning her attention to the cats that had migrated in front of her. “I’m sure that it is very encouraging for Lance.”

Keith gave her a quizzical look and she rolled her eyes. “You know, kids? Encouraging because it could be an indicator that you would be a good human child’s dad?”

“Oh,” Keith replied, somewhat perplexed. “I didn’t think you cared about kids at all.”

Pidge shook her head. “Don’t worry, I definitely don’t. But I know Lance wants a family, so I’m sure he gets the warm and fuzzies when he sees you interact with Mulder.” She smirked at him. 

Keith rolled his eyes with a small smile. “Ah, I see. So you’re just looking out for Lance, huh?”

“Okay,” Pidge said, with trepidation, “I may be interested in babysitting. But only so I can make sure your kid is brought up properly.”

“Wait, wait, wait--now you don’t even trust that Lance and I would raise a successful kid?” Keith asked, trying to keep a straight face. He was failing. 

“No, no--that’s not what I was saying!” Pidge said, gesticulating wildly. “I was saying, I want to make sure your kid turns out to be cool.”

“Don’t let Lance hear you say that--you know how important it is for people to think he’s cool,” Keith replied, grinning, now. 

“Oh, believe me, that stays between us,” Pidge said, scratching behind Rover’s ears. “I’m an honest person, but I also value my life.”

“Okay, I don’t think he’d get that mad...he may be super passive-aggressive though. You know how he can be.”

“I know how he can be with everyone besides you. How you got him to be straight with you is beyond me,” Pidge said, focusing on the cat in front of her too much to see Keith’s eyes snap up from the cat in his lap. 

Pidge turned at the sound of Keith snorting with laughter. “What?”

“‘ _How you got him to be straight with you’_?” Keith said, corner of his mouth turned up as he started to shake. 

Pidge blinked at him, then face-palmed. “Are you fucking kidding me.”

Keith burst out laughing, startling Mulder, who meowed indignantly and jumped off his lap. Pidge began to join him, and the two of them fell over, guffawing. 

“Perfect. Just perfect, Pidge,” Keith said, wheezing. “Oh my god, I haven’t laughed that hard in a while.”

“I cannot fucking believe I said that. What even am I?” Pidge groaned, putting her hands over her face and rolling back and forth. Her already-covered sweater was like a cat hair magnet, and Keith reached over to brush some of it off. 

“You’re literally like a lint roller, K, good God,” Keith said, getting up with a grunt. “I have some tape if you want to get some of that off.”

Pidge stilled, then pulled at her sweater to get a better view of the damage. “Oh, geez, yeah, okay. Especially if we’re still on for going out to grab dinner?”

Keith nodded as he walked into the kitchen to get tape out of the junk drawer. Ripping off a piece with his teeth, he looped it around so it made a ring and went back over to Pidge to hand it to her. She thanked him and started patting her sweater with it. 

“Is it weird that I love the sound tape makes when it’s sticking to clothes and getting pulled off?” Pidge said, continuing to dab at the fabric. 

“It’s...a little weird,” Keith said, chuckling. “Oh, nope, nope, nope,” he said, grabbing Mulder around the middle and moving him away from Pidge, “that is not for you!”

“You could say this is almost like…” Pidge said, smirking.

“...herding cats,” Keith finished, grinning. The two burst into giggles as Pidge finished up getting the hair off the front of her sweater. “Do you want me to get the back of the sweater?” he asked. 

“Yeah, actually, that would be hella helpful,” she replied, handing him the roll of tape. He started to stick it to the fabric, picking up the plethora of hairs clinging to it. 

“Geez, dude, how did this much even get on here?” Keith asked, wrinkling his nose. “I wear black all the time and I never have this much of a problem.”

“Maybe you just wear fur-resistant fabric,” Pidge said, shrugging slightly. “Not that I care that much--a little hair isn’t an issue. It only becomes a problem when I start looking like a furry.”

Keith snorted at that, “Okay, I don’t think anyone would think you looked like a furry, but okay. Your hair is kind of a disaster, though.”

Pidge reached up to grab at her messy mop of hair. “What’s wrong with my hair?!”

“It looks like a bird decided to start a family in it,” Keith replied, ruffling it. Pidge responded with an offended squawk, swatting at his hand. He laughed. “In a good way, of course.”

“How is there a good way,” Pidge grumbled. Keith tried to stick the tape in her hair, but she caught his hand right before it stuck. “Oh, fuck no.”

Keith grimaced and retracted his hand, crumpling the tape into a ball and throwing it blindly in the direction of the trash can. 

“Keith, seriously?” Pidge said, exasperated. Keith shrugged. 

“Lance isn’t home, and you’re not gonna tell him, so what’s the issue?”

“What, that you’re secretly the worst slob in the history of the world?” Pidge retorted, raising her eyebrows. 

Keith looked insulted. “Excuse me, I am not the worst slob. I’m just...a free spirit.”

“Okay, that’s the biggest load of bullshit I’ve ever heard, but okay,” Pidge replied, hoisting herself up from the floor. “If anyone’s a free spirit, it’s your fiancé.” Holding out a hand, she helped Keith to his feet with a strained grunt. “Wow, you got fat.”

“I got muscular, thank you very much!” Keith exclaimed, crossing his arms. “Muscle weighs more than fat, you know.”

“So _you_ say,” Pidge mumbled. 

“So experts and medical professionals say,” Keith countered. 

Pidge shrugged and stepped over Mulder, who had decided to lie right at her feet. “Whatever makes you feel better, bro.”

“I’m serious! I have science on my side! You of all people should respect that!” Keith responded, flailing his arms. 

Pidge raised an eyebrow and turned to face him. “Keith.”

Keith stopped and realized what she was doing. “You troll!” He cried. 

She smiled and helped herself to a drink from the fridge. “I love messing with you. You get so mad!”

“I don’t think you understand--Lance antagonizes me all the time. Not you too!” Keith lamented, sinking onto the couch.

Pidge rolled her eyes and huffed. “You do realize that I’ve been antagonizing you since we were in Pre-K, right?” She stepped into Keith’s line of sight and crossed her arms, shifting her weight to one leg. 

Keith sighed, falling onto his side. “You’re right. If I’m being honest, the teasing doesn’t really bug me that much. I usually take this as an opportunity to be a drama queen,” he said, grinning, “in my own way, of course.”

Pidge raised an eyebrow. “Oh, do you now? I would never have guessed. Keith? A drama queen? No...What?” She said, smirking at him. Keith pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes at her. She shrugged in response. “You asked for it, my dude.”

Keith got up from the couch with great effort and brushed the cat hair from his jeans. “Sure I did. On that note, I’m starving. Dinner?”

“Ooh, Chinese??” Pidge said, leaping toward her shoes.

Keith laughed and joined her at the door, pulling his own boots on. “Sure.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you again so much for giving kudos and commenting! I love reading and responding to them! <3 you guys are the best.


End file.
